Retaliation
by hateboundheart
Summary: But of course, did they really expect it to last so long? Did they—could they—truly wish for a happily ever after? We all know too well that’s not the case. The unhappily ever after.
1. The Unhappily Ever After

**What:  
**Twilight FanFiction  
Retaliation  
**Chapter 1:** Unhappily Ever After

**Setting:  
When:** Three years after Breaking Dawn  
**Where: **Forks, WA and La Push

**Others: **Please click the link that says: **3/4** at the top of your page before reading.  
Thank you. ^^

* * *

His feet were bare at the sandy banks of the ocean. He strolled purposelessly along the tide line. His eyes were somewhere else. Glazed over they saw a different scenario. The only thing he can see now was her. Renesme. His imprintee. How did this happen? One might think. I will gladly tell you the story but it has been told. Now, it is in the past. We move on to the future.

School was dull when the days were good. It was excruciating when the days were tumultuous. His first love, Bella, is now happily married—to Edward Cullen nonetheless. Jacob's resentment though did not run deep. He had Nessie, and she had him. Over the past few months the relationship grew in to become a part of his new, ever-changing world. Imprinting. Werewolves. Vampires. Volturi. Half-beings. All in all, it was a rather endless cycle. Of, course that was until the attacks on Bella Swan—no, excuse me, Bella _Cullen_—ceased.

But of course, did they really expect it to last so long? Did they—could they—truly wish for a happily ever after? We all know too well that's not the case.

Jacob could feel it. It was in the air. It was in his instincts. And it was in his gut. The worst of it was coming this way. He wished he knew though, what was the worst of it. He dared not speak a word of it and break the happy façade of the Cullen household, but he was certain it was the cause of his uneasiness. He wondered how come Alice hasn't seen anything.

In the distance there was a shrieking howl. A chorus of nearly seven howls at once more shrieking than howling. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Breaking into a sprint Jacob exploded in to the furry werewolf creature he once despised, but now has grown to love. Without breaking his stride he landed on his paws and sped off to the clearing where the much smaller pack of wolves used to meet. Heading the V-formation was Sam flanked by Paul and Jared. From behind Jacob emerged Leah, his beta. Then Seth and Quil and Embry. Calm and but a little shaken his thoughts rang out in Jacob's head. It's been a while.

In his head Sam's voice was mature as ever. It rang out with the same maturity and near stoicness. _There's been an attack, Jacob. One of our own is injured._

For a moment Jacob could hardly believe what he was hearing. He was choked up for a moment then regained his composure. _It's been nearly three years since the last attack, Sam. Who could be doing this? Did he get a good look?! _He was frantic for answers.

Sam shared the thought. They were doing their usual rounds around La Push when Brady had found a small pile of bodies. All were stone cold and pale-faced. Drained of BLOOD. The young werewolf was horrified at the sight. He was most certainly not ready for it. He was attacked from behind. Jacob could nearly feel the venom seep into his skin and into his bloodstream. So much venom. The rest of the pack behind him and before him winced in unison. Sam shook his gigantic wolf head. The recollection continued. A pair of blood red eyes pierced him. That was all he saw then just like that he, she, or it vanished. Literally in thin air.

_I'll talk to Carlisle. See what needs to be done. I'll talk to as soon as possible. Be safe out there, guys—and girl._ He added for Leah. He nodded his head and let out a small bark. _I think it'll be best if I take my pack with me._

Sam nodded. They left the clearing.

The pack traveled wordlessly but the worries were made known. The dull sound of the pads of their paws hitting the earth with a steady thump was soothing if anything. At the brim of the forest Jacob phased back and put his clothes on. He told the rest of the pack to stay in their wolf form. He was taking his motorcycle from here now. A ten foot tall wolf was hard to conceal in the freeway. The engine roared loudly beneath him. He doggedly ignored glances at his bare torso in the Forks, Washington winter weather. So much for inconspicuous. When he thought he was close enough to be heard by Edward he kept thinking the thoughts relayed to him by Sam along with the whole conversation.

In the woods lining the freeway on each side Leah and Seth Clearwater along with Quil and Embry ran using the foliage as camouflage. If you knew where to look you might see glimpses of a paw, a tail, and even their giant wolf head at times, but sometimes see you might see a blur racing through the forest. You will think nothing of it because beyond the fictional pages of a book you think _there are no such things._ Truth be told the joke is on you.

Jacob turned to the exit weaving in and out of bumper to bumper traffic. Once back on to the side roads it started snowing. It was only a few more minutes to the Cullen residence. The dirt road hindered his travel little. Finally, he arrived at the white immaculate house now dusted with a fresh layer of snow. He was still thinking the urgent thoughts. Upon his arrival on the front door he immediately looked at Edward's contorted face. Seven other statuesque figures were in the room all were unmoving. Alice was in one corner with her knees to her chest and her eyes pressed tightly together her fingertips were pressed tightly to her temples. She could see nothing even resembling a prospective attack. Jasper was on one side of the room. He was calming everybody but one could not help but be worried.

Renesme approached Jacob. She was almost full grown now. She had the appearance of a sixteen year old girl. Her brown curls reached to her waist and she had bangs that ended right below her eyebrows. She was not nearly as tall as Jacob but she was taller—standing at about 5'5''. She smiled sweetly at Jacob. For a moment she was all he could see. Her hands touched Jacob's warm cheek tenderly. She caressed his russet skin which felt warm under her touch. She was showing him how worried she was when Edward announced what had happened. Jacob put his arm around her and walked towards Carlisle.

The always immaculate room that was bright and cheerful now seemed gray and dreary. They all thought it had been over. That now, they could live in peace. "What are we going to do," Jacob asked Carlisle, the father figure of all the Cullens.

"We don't know what's going on or who could be attacking us. I think it'll be best if we don't take any unnecessary risks. We should stay in groups. Tell your pack and have Sam tell his that they are never to run alone. It's far too dangerous even for werewolves. If what you said is true then it is likely that Alice won't be able to see it. Having vanished that quickly," Carlisle said. Every line on his perfect face was laden with concern.

Bella got up in one, quick fluid motion. "Charlie! What about Charlie?! He lives alone," she screamed out in her singsong voice.

They had forgotten all about Charlie.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting together frozen in place while Esme was beside Carlisle. They had all watch Bella get up and scream. "We have to get him. We—w-w-w-we h-h-have to keep him safe," she stuttered her voice a steep decrescendo.

In the blink of an eye Edward was at her side. "It's okay, love. We won't let him get hurt."

"I'll have the others run patrol around Charlie's house," Jacob offered.

Bella shook her head and her silken hair draped over her sculpted shoulders. "No, that's not enough. What if they could appear out of nowhere too?!" No one had thought about this.

Edward swallowed. He didn't know what to do. What if the attack was directed to the werewolves of La Push? But they had been feeding. Instinct will dictate to run _away_ from the werewolves not attack them from behind.

"I should go," Jacob said unwrapping his arm from Nessie's shoulder. "I need to run the perimeter with my pack." He kissed Nessie's forehead before he left. He broke into a sprint and phased.

A chorus of welcome backs had flooded his mind. He howled. Soon his pack was before him. _Quil and Embry run half of the perimeter. Leah, Seth and I will run the other._ The giant wolves nodded and turned on their heels. Leah was by far the fastest. She was heading the group flanked by Jacob and Seth, who was falling a bit behind. _Brady's fine, Jacob. He's getting better. Sam won't let him patrol for a while though, _Seth thought. Jacob had no doubt. He was glad of their ability to heal quickly. He was thinking about how concerned the Cullens looked. This has taken everybody by surprise. He knew, though, soon enough the young wolves will be once again cheering and laughing at the challenge ahead of them. After all a few rouge vampires were not enough to derail two packs of werewolves let alone a pack that big. Leah interrupted his thoughts.

_So you honestly think this is no big deal?_

_I don't know, Leah. _Jacob shook his head. They made a few good rounds around the Cullen residence then they headed down to Forks to Charlie's neighborhood. There was nothing suspicious. Not even a trail or a mere scent. _This is weird, Jake. _Quil thought. _Yeah, real weird, _Embry echoed. There was no way a trail could vanish unless they went into the water but even then. There was no scent anywhere except for where Brady was attacked. Leah sped up. _I'm running the outer perimeter, _she thought out loud. _Not alone you're not, _Jacob thought as he caught up to her falling in stride with her. Quil, Embry, and Seth all snickered as they ran together in the perimeter closer to Charlie's house. The loud guffaw of three werewolves sounded like a chorus of dogs far away.

Jacob shook his head playfully and let out a laugh of his own which came out as a loud succession of barks. Leah rolled her eyes. _Boys…_ Jacob shot her a playful look and thought, _Race you back to the clearing! _Leah grinned without opening her mouth. Jacob on the other hand opened wide and let his tongue roll out and hang on the side of his mouth in a lopsided grin. Leah giggled.

Soon all five of them had phased back and arrived at the front step of the Cullen residence. They entered and delivered the news to Carlisle and the rest of the family. All of them sighed in relief but they were also worried. Bella was tapping her foot uncharacteristically—very human like of her.

"Bella, love," Edward said as he approached her. "It's alright. Whatever it was it has passed. It might have just been a wary rouge newborn. He kissed the top of her forehead his lips warm on her marble skin.

************

"Hey, Nessie!" Jacob yelled out from the entrance of the Cullen household.

"JAKE!" she yelled happily. She let the remote sitting on top of her lap fall to the floor and she ran over to Jake greeting him happily. She touched his warm cheek and showed him how much she missed her.

"I miss you too," Jake said gently. He looked in to her eyes and words weren't needed. They watched TV together until Edward and Bella emerged from the back door.

"Hey, Jacob," Bella said. Edward echoed her greeting with his standard, "Hello, Jacob."

It was finally summer vacation. The Cullens will be seeing a lot more of Jacob Black. "So Jacob how have you been? How is school?" Bella asked.

Jake rolled his eyes and Renesme giggled. "You sound like my mom, Bells."

She jokingly shoved Jacob's shoulder and he made a fake cry of pain. Although Bella wasn't as fragile as before she knew how to control herself.

Emmett heard the commotion downstairs and raced down the steps. Within a fraction of a second he was standing over Jacob. "Hey, bro! How's it goin'?" Emmett and Jacob pounded fists. They had developed a strange acquaintance over the past three years. They both enjoyed watching sports and making jokes although the target was different. Each day he visited he had a handful of blonde jokes for Rosalie. They would both snicker and laugh—as boys do—with their jokes and inappropriate comments.

Rosalie came down the steps in her graceful fashion to see what was going on. She glared at Jacob who in turn yelled out? "Hey, Rosalie! How do you keep a blonde busy for hours?"

"Get lost, mutt," she said whilst glaring. Renesme snickered.

He handed her a piece of paper with the words, "Please turn over," written on each side. She handed to Rosalie. She flipped the paper over a few times. It dawned on her it was actually the answer to his blonde joke, and she crumpled the piece of paper rather annoyed and threw it at his head. She stomped her way to the chair farthest away from Jacob. Emmett and Jacob laughed and did their juvenile handshake.

Alice and Jasper came down the stairs. "So the gang is complete!" Alice said in her twinkling voice. She began to say, "I have an idea—" Everybody groaned. She pouted. They sighed. "Go on…" They said in defeat.

"I think that we should give Renesme a "normal" summer experience. Since you know she's been spending it with werewolves and vampires." She rolled her eyes jokingly and waved a dismissive hand.

"That's actually not that bad of an idea," Bella said.

Alice started outlining her flamboyant plan to Bella, pictures and all. She had everything prepared. Jacob and Renesme exchanged looks. The lithely rose from the couch and escaped to the garage Bella winked at them and characteristically rolled her eyes at Alice's plans. Jacob and Renesme caught glimpses of the conversation as they snuck out to the garage. Jacob tossed Renesme a helmet and her jacket. They got on motorcycles. Their destination: La Push beach for some cliff diving.

They weaved in and out of traffic almost as if it was choreographed. Upon arriving at La Push beach the dismounted their motorcycles, and surveyed the cliff. They were pros at this by now. Renesme took a running start and flung herself off the edge. On the way down she somersaulted. Jacob whistled under his breath. She was fearless.

He followed her down. When he surfaced, he couldn't find Renesme anywhere. He called out her name loudly. "RENESME! RENESME!"

"Looks like your boyfriend is calling," the small hooded figure said. "Get back to him. Not a word." She vanished in thin air.

She called out only loud enough for him to hear. "I'm right here, Jake…"

**A/N:** _You can review if you'd like but I will most likely not read them until I finish the fic. Reviews or lack thereof often depress me hence so if you really want to say something PM it. Thank you. I'd really appreciate in-depth critique on the story._


	2. Little Did You Know

**What:  
**Twilight FanFiction  
Retaliation  
**Chapter 2:** Little Did You Know...

**Setting:  
When:** Three years after Breaking Dawn  
**Where: **Forks, WA and Portland

**Others: **Please click the link that says: **3/4** at the top of your page before reading.  
Thank you. ^^

* * *

Jacob patted Renesme's head gently and grinned. She too returned the grin. Then he saw something he knew Renesme had not intended for him to see.

"_Show me your little family now," the hooded figure said. _

_Renesme shuddered. The girl gave such a menacing aura off, and the way her scent smelled—distorted, dull. Renesme was going to refuse. How did the hooded figure even know about her power?! She opened her mouth to refuse. But the figure stopped her. "Refuse and you will suffer the consequences. So will your boyfriend out there."_

_Renesme carefully touched the cold, marble like skin of the hooded figure. _

"_Tell anyone of this and you will regret it for as long as you shall live…" _

_The hooded figure was gone._

He debated for a fraction of a second about whether he should confront her. The answer was obvious. No. He quickly covered for his faltering with a, "Race ya to the shore!"

Whilst swimming he thought about what he should do. Tell Sam. Or Tell Edward. Or tell both. Was it safer for them _not_ to know? Renesme nearly beat him to the shore as he was lost in thought. She was faring much better than Jacob. She was able to push it into the back of her head. It wasn't hard being a vampire and all. They get distracted—especially the young ones—much too easily.

**********************************

With her distractions gone she was now drowning in her worried thoughts. She was too far away from Edward for him to be able to hear her. She was staying in the main house. She needed to watch her decisions or lack thereof carefully. She needed to watch her thoughts. She needed to watch her gift. It would have been overwhelming, if she wasn't half vampire even as a half vampire though it was hard. She had to fill her head with nonsensical things and random airy thoughts. She had to pretend to be utterly bored when she was actually worried.

She couldn't sleep. She lay in bed awake flipping through the channels of her cable TV. After a good deal of time the sun has risen she finally fell—asleep, that is. At around two o'clock she finally awoke with a start. She decided to go down stairs. Upon reaching the foot of the stairs Emmett and Alice greeted her. Emmett was watching TV while Alice searched the future of the stock market.

"Morning, sleepy head," Emmett greeted. "Want Alice to cook something up for you?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Hey, Ness. _Would_ you like something? The others are out hunting. Bella and Edward are going farther away. _Mountain lions…_" she scoffed.

"Nah, I'll make it myself. Thanks, though." She didn't even feel like hunting. But as she spent more time around Jacob she grew more and more fond of human food—_junk_ food to be exact. She finished up cooking eight scrambled eggs, two packs of turkey bacon, fruit, a couple of packs of poptarts, and toast. She then poured herself a tall glass of chocolate milk.

The door opened. "Hey, Jakie. Right on time. Breakfast is ready." They shared the small feast almost evenly. They might as well have been eating without utensils. It was such a barbaric sight but not entirely because you can feel the saturating presence present between the two.

"So… what are we doing today?" Renesme asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," Jacob lied. He had to find some way to find out what was going on. He would tell Sam. Edward would make too much of a fuss. He might tell Alice.

Then as if cued Alice shouted from the living room only loud enough for them to hear and understand, "Well if you guys wanna come I'm going to Portland for a little shopping. Maybe a movie before we go so the sun isn't out."

Jacob agreed a little too quickly. "Are you gonna make me carry bags, Alice?" But it was too good of an opportunity to miss. The movie showing would give him time to tell Sam and get back to the Cullen residence in time for him to leave. Renesme nodded and thought, _Guess we're going to the mall today._

Jacob got up from the table and said, "I should change, right?"

Renesme nodded with an "mmmhm…"

Jacob was always running around Forks and La Push half-naked. People around him were so used to it by now, they hardly even noticed. If he walked through the Cullen residence fully clothed _that_ would be weird which he did a few minutes later. Alice, Jacob, and Renesme got into Edward's silver Volvo. Alice drove, and she drove fast. The drive that should have been two hours was cut in half, and she talked throughout the whole ride barely paying attention to the road. Behind them a chorus of honks, but Alice kept talking nonchalantly.

"I think Alice and Olivia's line is coming out soon. If you'd like I can get you a private showing, Nessie. I know you like their stuff," Alice said.

That was Alice for you. Her idea of a regular summer is tons of shopping and private showings of top designers, and going overseas—_multiple _times. She already has them scheduled for Paris, France, Japan, Cancun, Mexico, and other countries, and summer has barely begun. Renesme sighed and said, "Sure, Alice."

She kept mumbling about the movie they were going to see and how the new Chanel line was rather redundant but at least it flowed. She was too preoccupied to notice that Jacob and Renesme started mumbling to each other.

"So what movie did you pick?" Jacob asked her.

"The one about the secret government agency and blah, blah, blah…They catch the bad guys, and each member specializes in some sort of fighting style," she replied.

"By the way that Alice is driving we will get there _way_ before the movie starts."

Renesme laughed in response.

Jacob had been right. They arrived a good forty-five minutes before the showing. Jacob shot Renesme the 'I told you so…' look. Since the sun wasn't going down anytime soon. Alice was wearing a hooded sweatshirt, sunglasses, skinny jeans, and a pair of ankle stiletto boots that would have probably set a person back a grand. She looked like a celebrity hiding in plain view. Renesme and Jacob both bought large popcorn with extra butter, nachos, and soda.

As they all sat down and waited for the movie to start, they discussed the trailers of upcoming movies. They all rolled their eyes at the new werewolf movie coming out. Alice was suggesting that they go to New York for a few weeks. The conversation went like so.

"Hey, Nessie. I'm getting tired of shopping in this mall. It's pretty much a teen hang out and just brand name stuff."

"Well, Alice, this is the biggest mall in another few dozen miles or so."

"I know _but_…"

_Oh no, not the but, _Renesme thought. "But? Alice?"

"We could go to New York…"

Renesme rolled her eyes. Alice and her clothes…

"Come on nobody else would go with me!"

"We'll see Alice."

The movie started. It was very cliché. The bad guys were bad. The good guys were good. It was very action filled. At first the bad guys were winning, then the good guys step in and kick the bad guy's butts. Then there is a "sudden turn" of events and one of the good guys gets captured. They fight. The good guys get worried. The bad guys get cocky. They fight. The good guys tried to rescue their comrade. They fight some more. The good guys win. The bad guys are pissed and in handcuffs. Finally the lights turned on and Jacob and Renesme had empty containers of drink and food. Renesme stared wide eyed at two piercing, glowing red irises. Then she realized that they were simply lights.

"Well, that was," Jacob started.

"Yeah," Renesme finished.

Edward and Bella got home much earlier from their trip as expected. Alice immediately approached Bella about her idea to take Renesme. It started with the usual, "Bella, you love me right?" It ended with: "If Nessie's fine with it."

"Yay! Thank you, Bella." Alice practically danced her way to Renesme and hugged her. Renesme stared wide eyed at Bella. Bella shrugged.

*********************************************

The hooded figure sat on the edge of the bed and took off the hood. Her blood red irises stared at another pair.

"Good work today," she said in her soprano voice.

The male with the blood red irises and ink black hair merely nodded and looked out the window.

**A/N:**_I changed my mind you could review if you feel like it and I _will_ read them. No flames for pairings or the books of the Twilight Saga. I don't give a shit if you don't like them I'm following the pairings from the book. I just want to hear critique of my work or other non flame reviews. And thanks for the support and the faves. Kind of a filler chapter. I'm lazy right now... Sorry. I really want to get into the action parts without the prerequisites but I don't want to dive into it _too_ quickly... -sighs-_

_Excuse my crappy Alice IC. It's hard to get her character down. (For me at least)_


End file.
